Bananun in the Night
by Fanfictionisinmysoul09
Summary: Bananun: Before Sister Mary Eunice was possessed, she walks in on Lana during a private moment. But after the demon takes her body their relationship grows closer than before.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be kind. It will contain smut so be warned. I also have no rights or ownership over these characters.**

**I would love suggestions and prompts for further stories; which include Hotgomery, Bananun and Foxxay.**

Chapter One

Sister Mary Eunice's POV

Sister Mary Eunice walked silently away from Sister Jude's office, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. She had just been submitted to a talk from Sister Jude about her faults which always resulted in her breaking down. This time it was another rant about her allowing the nosey reporter, Lana Winter to enter the facility and get critical information about Briarcliff and its secret terrors that went on behind its walls. Sister Jude had implied that it had been Mary Eunice's fault that Miss Lana Winters was subjected to electroshock therapy which had happened a week ago. Mary Eunice knew that it was Sister Jude who made the order for Lana's unorthodox "therapy" but deep down where a lot of herself doubt and hate lay, she thought that maybe it was her fault.  
Wiping her tears she thought about Lana. She was as fully recovered from her electroshock therapy as was possible, but she still had moments of pain and mental confusion that Mary Eunice watched with pity. She knew that Lana was a sinner... Well that's what Sister Jude said anyway. But how could something that made Lana so happy be a sin? It wasn't like she was hurting anyone. Mary shook her head as she contemplated this. No. She wasn't thinking straight. With a sigh she continued her path through the hallways of the asylum. How was Lana going? She thought. Last time she had seen her she had been curled in a ball in one of the armchairs in the common room as Dominique played over and over, her eyes red and covered in tear tracks that ran down her face through the dirt on her skin. Mary felt bad for her; it had been her fault after all that Lana was here. Mary slowed down and suddenly decided to make a visit to Miss Winters' cell just to check if she was ok. It was late, most of the inmates at Briarcliff would be asleep, Lana included, but Mary thought it wouldn't hurt to see her... She was still full of guilt and thought it was her duty to look after Lana best she could.  
She made a left, then a right and soon enough she was outside Lana's cell door. She stood there quietly fiddling with her fingers, slightly scared of going in. She had always been shy. Still picking at her fingers she cocked her head to the side. There was a strange noise coming from inside the room, a sort of ragged breathing and maybe a whimper? She couldn't decide. What was going on in Lana's cell? Curiosity getting the better of her, she grasped the door handle, turned it as quietly as she could and opened the door a slight fraction and peeped her head around the corner to lay her blue eyes on the scene in front of her.  
Mary Eunice stood frozen with shock and fear was she observed Lana sitting on her bed, legs propped up with knees bend, head tilted back, eyes screwed tightly shut as her hand moved back and forth in her panties. Moans, whimpers and incoherent words came from Lana's mouth between "Oh my gods" and heavy breathing. Her hand working harder and harder bringing her closer and closer to the edge.  
Mary Eunice stood transfixed, at the sight of Lana's pleasure. She felt terribly scared and hot as a slight ache started to make its self known between her legs and she had to grab at the doorframe to steady herself from this new experience that filled her whole body, making her moan.  
As she let out a whimper without realising it, Lana opened her eyes with shock and yelled out in fear. When she saw Mary Eunice standing in the doorway she wrenched her hand out of herself and grabbed at the sheets to cover herself, but in her panicked state ended falling off the bed in a heap. Sister Mary Eunice ran. As fast as she could, her habit flying around her ankles as she fled. She was shocked at what she had seen, and even more shocked at how it had affected her. When she reached her room she threw the door open then slammed it shut, jumping onto her bed and getting lost in the sheets.  
She curled up in a ball, her eyes wide and the images of Lana rocking her hips back and forth stuck in her head. The ache had not left her core and shifting a little she realised her panties were soaked. She shuddered. This had never happened before. She had never felt pleasure like this. She felt dirty, she knew it was wrong, especially with Lana... But it felt so good... "No!" She suddenly yelled out and began to sob. The images of Lana fixed in her mind while she shook with tears as she fell into an uneasy sleep, the ache between her legs not faltering.

**More coming soon:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is just a quick chapter with not much Mary Eunice/Lana action but I had to get this one out of the way, sorry. Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully and will have smut.**

**Please send me reviews and any hints or helpers you think I could use. Also if you have a prompt let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks**

Chapter 2

Sister Mary Eunice POV

Mary Eunice had had enough. She had had enough if the sinful feelings she was experiencing since she had spied upon Lana three nights ago in her state of arousal.  
She was tired. She had gotten very little sleep over this short space of time, often crying herself to sleep only to wake from uneasy dreams that she couldn't deny that she enjoyed.  
So with the lack of sleep, her fears of the people around her and her embarrassment from the whole situation was enough to set her on edge every moment she saw Lana. When they were together the nun never made eye contact, whilst she continuously blushed. She knew Lana was embarrassed and angry from the intrusion. The reporter glared, red faced at her when Mary accidentally let their eyes lock for more than a second.  
So with the conflicting feelings of pleasure and her duties as a nun Mary was finding it hard to cope.  
It was late one night when she was handing out the small cups with the mixes if pills and vitamins to the wide verity of different mental cases that wondered around the common room. She had just reserved another glare from Lana as the reporter blushed, took her pills and walked away leaving the nun on the edge if tears. Mary Eunice had had enough of this, it needed to stop and she knew that only one person could help her. She set off down the dark hallways of the asylum, heading straight for Sister Jude. She knew that the older nun was busy tonight, but she didn't care. She needed help. She needed forgiveness.  
She had just made her way into the corridor she knew Sister Jude would be located. Sounds of yelling and crashing made themselves known to her from just up ahead. Sister Jude's voice no doubt. Hoping that her fellow nun was ok she started to hurry faster almost tripping over her habit as she did so. Suddenly all the lights went out. The air filled with a high, bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the building, cutting at Mary as it reached her ears. To her it sounded like the darkest depths of hell. She could no longer hear the panicked voices coming from the room up ahead where she guessed the unholy scream had come from. When she finally reached the doorway, fumbling slightly in the dark she glanced through it to see Sister Jude, The Monsignor and Dr Oliver Thredson all standing around a rickety old mental bed in which a young boy lay strapped to by his arms and legs. His skin was pale and looked sickly. Foam frothed from his mouth and the smell of rotting flesh filled the room. All this registered in Mary's brain for only a few seconds before the crucifix hanging on the wall opposite her fell to the floor with a clatter. As soon as it hit the floor everything went black.

Lana's POV

Lana sat curled up in one of the overstuffed leather armchairs in the common room, staring into oblivion. Not long ago she had been talking to Kit but he had since been taken back to his cell, so she was all alone with nothing but her own thoughts as the other inmates wondered aimlessly around in the corners of her vision. She was thinking about the other night, how close they had been to escaping this terrible place... But those things in the forest. She shuddered at the memory of the creatures Kit, Grace and herself had come across the night of the screening of The Sign of the Cross. What were they? She came across a memory. Could those things have anything to do with her encounter with Sister Mary Eunice the night she had been instated at Briarcliff? She had always been a quick thinker, always able to put two and two together. This skill was one of the reasons she had chosen a carrier as a reporter. Suddenly she looked up, shaking her head to get her back to her surroundings. The doors of the common room were pushed open loudly and Sister Mary Eunice walked in. "Speak of the Devil..." Lana whispered under her breath, little aware of the irony of what she just said. Lana instinctively looked the other way, feeling her cheeks flooding with heat. She knew she was blushing. When she thought she could sneak a gaze back at the nun she did. Mary was talking to one of the security guards positioned at the main doors. Lana watched her carefully until she had finished. Mary turned on her heals and walked to the other doors on the other side if the room, passing Lana as she did. Lana was slightly confused to see a smirk cross the nun's lips as they made eye contact. Usually the nun avoided Lana whilst blushing. Lana knew why. She would never forget the night Mary Eunice walked in on her playing with herself. One moment of pleasure she thought she could sneak gone in a matter of seconds, followed by a continuous embarrassment for both girls. She was expecting a visit from Sister Jude for her lustful release but it never came. Maybe Mary was too afraid to dob her in? She didn't know but she was at least thankful.  
Annoyance and confusion filled her as Mary's eyes met hers and the smirk became larger. She continued past her and left the common room, not before glancing back at Lana with another grin on her face as she disappeared around the doorframe. Lana stared at the spot where Mary Eunice had been. There was something different about her, something not right. Maybe with was the way the young blond held herself, the way she walked with the tinniest bit of a swagger, swinging her hips ever so slightly. Lana couldn't decide but she was suddenly filled with an unknown fear of what lay ahead.

**More coming very soon:**


End file.
